


For the First Time

by DragonEgg



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Time, Overcoming nerves, Romance, Sex, Taking baby steps, body issues, for some love makin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEgg/pseuds/DragonEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami try to consummate their relationship after a couple months of being together. It's not as easy as they've heard. It never really is when you're a little self conscious and you want to get it just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I'm writing something like this. It's always been on my mind and I hope you enjoy.

The first night Korra ever tried to woo Asami, it was a bit of a disaster.

The worst part of it was, that the night didn't start out that way.

 

It was wonderful, beautiful, _magical_ even.

 

The night was young, the warm lights from little restaurants and street lanterns set up a comfortable mood with friends, and five shots of Fire Nation whiskey flowed through the couples veins as they walked to the latest hot spot.

The couple just got back from a nice dinner at Kwong's Cuisine with Mako, Bolin, and Opal. They all laughed at each other's jokes (the couple laughed a bit too loud), talked about their daily lives and while they walked, Asami was being very touchy towards Korra.

She kept her body close to her girlfriend as the group walked down the street. Korra held out an arm to Asami and her girlfriend gleefully hooked herself around those big, strong, muscles.

Korra caught Asami staring at her all night and thrived at her girlfriends behavior. She was definitely going to indulge. She flexed a muscle as Asami caressed her bicep with her soft, slightly calloused, hands then slowly broke the hook off to slide one hand down the dip of Asami's spine. Korra felt her girlfriend shudder at the touch and the couple slyly smiled to themselves.

 

Their friends were none the wiser.

* * *

As soon as they got dropped off, that's when disaster struck.

 

They tried to kiss each other, but ended up bumping their foreheads together. Asami almost slipped on her carpet from taking off her heels, but Korra caught her in time, thankfully. Korra held her bridal style, but ended up tripping on a bump in the carpet.

Thankfully, again, Korra broke the fall with airbending.

Once they got upstairs into her girlfriends room, Korra accidentally stubbed her toe on Asami's dresser and cursed loudly. It scared the poor girl so much, that she jumped back and landed on one of her brushes that fell off the dresser. It stung a bit but she was too distracted at Korras whisper yelling. She tried not to laugh at Korra's face as she held her foot, but she couldn't hold it in. Korra was writhing on the floor but managed to squirm beside the laughing Asami and pinched her sides to make her stop.

Once everything calmed down, and Asami checked Korras foot for further damage, they managed to get on the bed.

 

It just got worse from there.

 

In their drunken stupor, Asami accidentally hit Korra in the face trying to take off her pencil skirt, Korra pushed Asami off the bed trying to remove her dress pants, and when Asami untied her girlfriends dress shoes, Korra kicked it off so hard that it flew out the window, landed on Asami's car, which caused its alarm to blast through the neighborhood. Asami managed to grab her keys from the nightstand and stopped the noise with a single clumsy click.

 

The couple looked at each other, out of breath, clothes still half on, with hair sticking out in all sorts of directions.

This was just a mess.

A calamity.

It was embarrassing...

 

But they laughed.

 

They ended up laughing at their own silliness.

They laughed as they held each other close, in nothing but their disheveled clothes.

They laughed and continued laughing until they kissed.

They weren't ready just yet.

Not in this state at least.

They could wait just a bit longer.


	2. First Night

**First Night**

 

Asami and Korra were curled up, spooning in bed, listening to a couple of soaps on their radio.

Korra had her arms wrapped around Asamis waist while Asami enjoyed the feeling of Korra pressed comfortably against her back. The soap they were listening to was a romance; a bit of a cheesy one at that, but entertaining nonetheless.

Both of their weeks had been stressful, so they could use a bit of time alone. Just the two of them.

It's been almost _two weeks_ since they've seen each other.

_Since they've tried to have sex..._

Asami was the first to remember it all at once.

 

She and Korra tried to have sex for the first time since they got together, 6 months ago.

The most that they'd do was kiss, sit in each other's lap, and rub each other's shoulders after a long day. They saw each other sparingly, but the time they did spend was always close. Just not that close. Asami had never been with someone she truly loved for this long. It was scary she lasted this long in a relationship. Especially with someone so wonderful. 

Korra was sweet, strong, and had a beautiful soul.

It was scary knowing that sex would come. She never thought she and Korra would even initiate it at the same time (even if they were drunk), but she wasn't exactly surprised. They were in sync after all.

They worked pretty well together, too. Whenever they fought people, sparred, made plans, or even so much as joked, they'd always know what the other was going to do. She and Korra worked off each other so well, always knew what the other was thinking, and almost nothing was ever a problem for, "Republic City's Power Couple."

 

Except for sex.

 

_'I guess that last shot of whiskey was really a cup of courage...'_ She thought to herself as Korra hummed and breathed softly against her neck. That sent an unexpected shiver up her spine.

"Mmm..." She hummed back and Korra blushed at the sound.

Korra started to remember their night together. She was so ready for Asami, even though she had no idea what to do when their clothes came off. Drunk or not, it would've been scary. She was glad that night ended in laughter instead of a morning filled with regret.

She didn't want to mess things up. She didn't want her relationship to fail like the last one, even though there wasn't a sound reason for it to crumble. She and Asami never yelled at each other over small things, got on each other's nerves, nor avoided each other when they were mad. They were in sync, after all. They knew what the other was feeling even without having to say anything. Korra wasn't afraid to open up to her girlfriend about anything that was bothering her and they always worked it out together.

Asami was kind, tender, and had such a beautiful heart.

She just needed to be open and honest with her for this. Like always.

 

"Asami?" Korra whispered.

"Korra?" Asami slowly turned her head, hair covering her eyes, until she blew it out the way.

The couple stifled a laugh, as they lay facing each other.

"Asami, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, sweetie. What is it?"

Korra's heart thudded in her chest and she swallowed a bit before speaking, unable to look at Asami.

She took a deep breathe.

Asami sensed her distress and gently sat up, waiting for Korra to speak. Korra soon followed and finally looked at her girlfriend in the eye.

"First I want to say, that I love you. I love you so much and I just..."

Asami swallowed and clasped her hands over her heart with bated breath. She knew what was coming and tried to calm herself down, but it was no use. She got butterflies in her stomach as Korra stared into her eyes and spoke.

"Asami... I want you..."

Asami gulped and flushed, biting her lip nervously.

"I want to have sex with you... I just don't know how."

Asami smiled softly and reached out to touch Korras trembling hand. Under her girlfriends understanding gaze, Korra began to relax. With all the energy that she had, she pulled Asami in her lap, to hold her tight.

"Oh, Korra. I want you, too."

The couple leaned in for a quick kiss, then rested their foreheads against one another's.

"Sweetheart... Can I tell you something?"

Korra nodded. "Of course."

"I've wanted you for so long, Korra... But, I'm scared."

Korras eyes widened and she pulled back to look at Asami. "You're scared?"

Korras voice wasn't accusatory, but soft with a hint of surprise. "But, I thought... When you were with Mako..."

"No." Asami said matter of factly. "The closest thing I got to sex, was touching him with his pants still on. I was a little overwhelmed when he wanted to touch me. As much as I really wanted it, the reality sets in and I just... I don't want to disappoint you."

_'Reality?'_ Korra thought to herself, but heard the sadness in Asamis voice and wanted to comfort her.

"You could never disappoint me, Asami. I understand how you feel."

Korra held Asami tight around the waist as she wrapped her arms around her sweet girlfriends neck.

"But I want to try..." She whispered in Korras ear. Korra shuddered nervously.

"Asami, we don't need to rush anything-"

"We don't have to. We just need to take baby steps with each other. To get comfortable being so close to one another. If that's okay? Do you want to try that?"

 

Korra thought for a moment.

She really wanted Asami.

She'd unknowingly loved her for 3 years and desperately wanted her for 6 months.

There was no rush.

They were going to take their time. With a gentle smile, she cupped Asamis cheeks and whispered, "I'm definitely okay with baby steps, Asami."


	3. Second Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami play around, tell some stories, and make each other laugh since they're still nervous.

**Second Night**

 

On their first night together, the nerves were already settling in for Korra and Asami. They were reluctant to kiss because of what it would all lead to in the end, so the couple decided to keep their night clothes on, listen to some soaps and jazz (one smooth tune Asami particularly liked), and cuddle up together. Soon enough, they started telling each other embarrassing stories from youth to keep their spirits up. Korra held onto Asamis waist tightly, burying her face in her girlfriends soft, curly locks as she tried to pick a decent memory from her childhood. Reminiscing wasn't a good word to describe childhood memories for Korra (what with the compound life), but there was one story that always amused the young avatar and she felt like sharing. Asami always loved listening to her and Korra would always oblige. That was one of the best things she loved about Asami.

For her, listening was an act of love.

A smile formed on her face as she remembered something from when she was around six years old.

 

"I remember being a little kid in the compound, always trying to find something to do. Then I came across one of the guards I'll never forget. His name was Shen, and he was an old, bald, firebending master. I remembered Shen the most because I had a weird hobby of looking at things differently, mostly because I was bored and didn't have a lot of friends."

Asami rubbed her girlfriends arms in an attempt of comfort. Korra appreciated it, but those days were over now. She wasn't alone anymore. She gave Asami a sweet peck on the nose, appreciating the gesture, and continued. "One day, Shen fell asleep while teaching me how to make fireballs and when I tried to wake him up, I noticed that the back of his head, looked exactly like a face."

"Wha... Ha, what?" Asami snickered into her hands.

"It's true, Asami! It was like a disgruntled old man face and I tried to feed it. _Every. Single **. Day.**_ "Asami was shaking with laughter and Korra chuckled at the tears forming in her eyes from it. "Then one day, one of the other guards caught me trying to feed it arctic hen soup and I was so mad."

"You didn't want the poor guy to starve, huh?"

"Yeah! I said, 'No! Nobody else eats Master Chou's gross arctic hen soup, so I'm givin' it to 'em!'"

"Oh my, spirits. I can just imagine you with your little baby voice yelling at this man, being dead serious like that. You're just like, **'LET ME FEED HIM**."

 

The over exaggerating voice caused Korra to crack a smile and plummet into a laughing fit. Asami and Korra both laughed harder than they had ever laughed before; tears ran down their faces, and even snorts were heard from Asami. Korra chuckled at Asamis admittedly cute snorting. "Ahh, my cute little cowpig. Is it possible for you to get any cuter?"

Asami playfully pinched her girlfriend and Korra giggled some more. "You're such a dork."

"Yeah, but you still love me, my cute engi-nerd."

"Okay, K-Bear."

"Alrighty then, Sparky."

"My Baby MooseLion."

"My Sweet Salami."

"KOKO!"

"Ko.... Uh... Koko?! WHAT?!"

"Hahahaha!"

"First of all... What?! And second of all, why?"

"I don't know. It's adorable!"

"Jeez, Mimi, you and these names..."

"E-excuse me??? Mimi?!"

"Yeah! That's right! Mimi!"

"Nooo... Don't call me that," Asami chuckled and blushed deeply, playfully nudging Korras shoulder.

"Oh...! Ohhh, you love it! I can see it all over your face!"

"No..." Asami pouted her lip, still blushing.

"Yes..." Korra chuckled, inching closer to peck her nose.

"No..."

"Yes..." She pecked her lips. "I bet it means cute, adorable, sexy girlfriend."

"Nah ah," Asami shook her head laughing as her face turned to the color of a beet.

"Uh huh," Korra whispered then kissed her again.

"Nah ah," Asami whispered and kissed her back.

"Uh huh," Korra kissed with a little bit of tongue, throwing Asami off guard, causing her to moan slightly.

"Nah... uh..." she whispered huskily. She pulled Korra back down to kiss back with more ferocity. For a moment they were lost in each other. Tongues colliding and slipping past one another as lips overlapped. They felt each other getting hotter, the sexual tension slowly rising, but Korra pulled away. She just had to ask...

"But why, Mimi?" Korra playfully pouted and gave her the best polarbeardog puppy eyes. She was so slick.

_'You sly little...'_ Asami quickly covered her eyes with a snicker. "NAH AH. Your pouting powers won't work on me this time, Avatar!"

"Nonsense Ms. Sato, you don't know the extent of my abilities!" Korra gave an over dramatic flex of her arms, which caused Asami to immediately flush all over again.

 

"Hahaha... You are so goofy..." Asami brushed away Korras hair from out of her face.

"Yeah, but you know you love it, Mimi."

"Pfft, haha..."

"What? What's so funny?" Korra playfully poked her girlfriend in her side as she nuzzled herself in her neck.

"It's just... Haha... It's silly."

"C'mon... Tell me. Please?"

Asami smiled at Korras silly pout and couldn't help but peck her lips. "Okay... So when I was a little kid... My mom would take me around town, to look at all the different shops for records. My mom loved music so much and we'd end up going to this little store near 3rd Street, right next to Yue Bay. On our way we'd get malted milk balls and potato chips, all that good stuff. Right next to the music store, was also a pet store called 'Ping Ping's Pets'. It might still be open, I'm not quite sure though, I might have to check it out again, but everyday, when my mom was busy in the music store, I'd always sneak into the pet store to look at all the animals and say hi. Then I found that the owner had this cute little sparrowkeet, and it was a huge, HUGE, sparrowkeet. I called him, Mr. Pooka..."

"Aww," Korra whispered as Asami laughed lightly.

"... And he was so cute. He had white feathers and bright blue eyes. He was the cutest bird I've ever seen and when I told him my name, he never said Asami. It was always Mimi."

To Korras surprise and delight, Asami started whistling and clicking her mouth like the bird. "Mimi? Mimi? Hello!"

Korra laughed which caused Asami to start laughing too. "It was always so funny the way he said it, I cracked up every time! Ah, I loved that bird so much. I even got to hold him when one of the shop owners kids were playing with him. He would always snuggle up to me. I even showed my mom Mr. Pooka, too. She didn't exactly approve of him at first, she didn't like me holding strange animals, but she'd always take me to the pet shop to visit him. It was probably the best memory I've ever had as a kid."

"You must have had a lot of good memories growing up in the city, huh?"

"Yeah. With my mom, too."

Korra held Asami tighter and kissed her temple.

"You must miss her..."

"I do..."

"Was she nice?"

"Mom was always sweet... She could be strict at times but she was really funny and musical... She'd always sing to me, made me feel better when I had a bad day... or whenever kids were being mean to me..."

"You got picked on?"

"Oh yeah, a bunch of times."

"If I was in the city, I'd show those kids a thing or two."

"Haha, I think in that regard, you and Mom would've gotten along, swimmingly. She showed them she wasn't playing around."

"Whoa! Really? Oh my gosh, what did she do?"

 

"Okay, haha well, one time when I was in preschool, I was just getting ganged up by these groups of kids. They threw things on me, made faces at me. I was getting really fed up with it, so I screamed at the top of my lungs, telling them to stop. It was just... ear piercing and it echoed off the walls in the hallway. It was... really embarrassing, but I didn't know what else to do to make them stop. I didn't know how to fight back then. All of the teachers heard my screaming and sent me up to the principals office. I remember feeling completely miserable because the kids kept laughing at me while one of the meaner teachers pulled me towards the principals office. THEY weren't in trouble, but I was. I was so scared of what was gonna happen to me, I didn't want to get kicked out of school... _Then my mom came in._ I remember her just yelling at the principal and telling her how to do her job in watching ALL the kids and punishing the right ones. Then she-," Asami started to go into a laughing fit, covering her mouth in an attempt to hide her snorting, "She knocked down her candy bowl, took a fistful of candy, shoved it in her purse, grabbed me to her side, and called her a moron. _Then_ she saw the kids who picked on me and they all started running! She started yelling at them, **'WHICH ONE OF YOU LITTLE DEMONS DID IT!?** ' "

Korra was holding her stomach for dear life as she kept her balance on the bed, trying not to fall off.

"OH MAN, ASAMI! She sounds great! I wish I could've met her."

"Haha! Me too, sweetie. Me too."

 

After their laughing fit, they settled into each others arms and stared out towards the sky to see the stars shining brilliantly in the night. 

 

"Do you think... Do you think she would've approved of us?" 

Asami pecked her girlfriends nose as she wrapped her arms around Korras neck.

"I think she'd be in awe of you at first, like, completely star struck, like, **'OH MY GOODNESS, THE AVATAR! BRING OUT THE GOOD DINNER PLATES**!'"

Korra burst out laughing as the couple ended up tangled in the bed sheets laughing and kissing, until sleep took over them at the strike of midnight.


	4. The Third Night After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is when the couple start to have insecurities about themselves and try to reason that in this relationship, will their significant other truly care about that?

**Third Night After**

 

  
Asami shut off her alarm clock 5 minutes before it went off. She picked up her small compact mirror, saw her reflection, and smiled.  
  
Her face was free of makeup, her skin was slightly one shade darker than it was without it, and her eyes weren't tired. She had a great night sleep with Korra and was well rested enough to have a great day at work.  
  
Speaking of Korra, she looked to her other side and smiled at her girlfriends sleeping form. Her head was buried in the pillows, arms and legs splayed out in all sorts of directions, with just a small amount of drool gliding down her mouth, poured onto the pillow.  
  
_'So cute...'_ Asami thought as she kissed her softly on the cheek.

  
  
Their third night was pretty much the same as the second night; it was once again filled with stories, laughter, with the couple falling slightly more in love with each other every passing hour and minute of it.  
  
"I love you," she whispered in Korras ear.  
  
Before going into the bathroom to get her day started, she saw Korra turn, slightly smiling at her with one eye half open, before going back to sleep.

* * *

  
Asami closed the bathroom door and looked at herself in the mirror. She removed her nightgown slowly and frowned at her body in the mirror. She looked at her small perky breasts with large nipples and the slight belly that started to form.  
  
"If I keep eating before bed I'm going to regret it," she huffed.  
  
She turned herself around and noticed that her butt was getting really big.  
  
She sighed heavily once turning to the side. It probably wasn't the best idea to do that because it made the reflection in the mirror look worse.

  
  
She got herself in the shower and tried to wash her troubling thoughts away. She wondered, as she scrubbed herself, if Korra would enjoy her body.  
  
_'Would she like your breasts? Would she like your stomach? Big butt?'_  
  
"She certainly loves all your cheesy engineering jokes and your muscle worshiping towards her. You know there's more to you than that too, but... But what about this?" She spoke quietly.  
  
She put her hands on her stomach and sighed. A huge part of her mind was screaming at all the negative attention she got from everyone who has seen her in this state. The names, the fear of never being loved if you didn't have the perfect figure, and the humiliation that made her want to crawl into a deep dark hole. The loneliness she felt every single day, how she became so accustomed to it all...  
  
Those people were awful, mean... Scary. Maybe they were right, too.  
  
She sighed.  


Another part of her heart and the logical part of her mind were working on convincing her that Korra would love her no matter what.

_'She would love that belly like no tomorrow. She'd love those breasts and tell you that you're the most beautiful woman in the world.'_

  
Asami took a peak out of the bathroom to hear Korra mumbling in her sleep and twitching.  
  
So cute. _Korra was always cute._ Especially when it came to Asami.  
  
She liked to play around with Asami. She loved to straddle her in her lap, kiss her when she felt upset or just because she felt like kissing. They were honest towards one another. There was an understanding and trust. That was something Asami thought she'd never have again after the things she went through. Then she started to remember what Korra had told her the other night with that nickname. Adorable. Cute. And sexy, too.  
  
Would Korra really say something bad about Asamis body once they were intimate?  
  
Korra wasn't like anyone she'd ever met before. She was sweet, sincere, and wonderful to Asami.  
  
She didn't think so.  
  
For a moment, Asami felt good. Some of those thoughts started to come through and she planned on doing something special for Korra this morning.

* * *

  
Korra awoke to the sound of clicking heels approaching her.

She opened her eyes when she felt her girlfriends hands cup her face and soft lips pressing against her forehead.

  
"Good morning, beautiful."  
  
"G'mornin', gorgeous," Korra mumbled which caused Asami to chuckle as they kissed.  
  
"I have to go to work now. I'll see you later, okay? Breakfast is downstairs, courtesy of yours truly," Asami said with an exaggerated bow.  
  
"Haha... Wait, you made breakfast?"  
  
"I've been practicing..." Asami said bashfully.  
  
"I'm sure I'll enjoy it."  
  
"Haha, you just might, Avatar. I'll see you later. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I love you."  
  
"I love you."

 

With one final kiss, Asami left the room, leaving Korra with the radio listening to the morning news show, and her thoughts.  
  
Her worrying thoughts.  
  
The thoughts that sensed that Asami wasn't very happy with her body.  
  
She had very good ears. Perks of being trained as The Avatar.  
  
Korra was pretty insecure about her body as well. Especially in her most private areas. She never really thought about shaving down there because it made her incredibly nervous.  
  
Add that and the fact that she had scars from every fight she'd ever been in that were incredibly noticeable, especially a large cut that ran across her large, slightly sagging breasts. On certain days she would try to push her breasts up with her hands to see what they looked like if they were a bit more perky, but they would always sag back down. She'd love Asami no matter what though. A part of her thought Asami would love her just the way she was, too.

However, doubt still clouded her mind. She couldn't help it. She admitted, when she wanted to have sex with Asami, she didn't really think about this coming up.

  
  
As she sat down for breakfast, she smelled the scent of steamed rice, Miso soup, and noticed a cute little bowl of eggs and bacon, made into a little smiley face.  
  
There was a small note that said, "Eat up, my beautiful dork! Love, Asami."  
  
She smiled at the little designs of the food, grabbed her chopsticks and ate, still in her thoughts.  
  
_'Asami would never hurt me like that and I know I'd never harm Asami in anyway. And... Oh my gosh, this is really good!'_

  
  
As she washed her own dish she got to thinking again. The breakfast was excellent, she kept that in mind. There was also the hurdle of knowing how to make Asami feel good in every way she could think of.  
  
As she spent the whole day physically training and practicing her bending, an excellent idea formed in her head.  
  
"Why didn't I think of this sooner?" She asked herself with a bright smile on her face.


	5. Fourth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami comes to a realization and Korra gets very sweet.

**Fourth Night**

 

Asamis back was extremely sore from work. She'd been hunched over so many times trying to finish up the designs for her new hummingbird suits to help fix the city. They were made to be smaller so that non-bending construction workers could help with the building plans.

Asami thought it would be very efficient, however she was jumping from meeting to meeting, and her back started to suffer for it. Her co-workers and employees started to notice her lack in posture and the pain she must've been feeling as she tried cracking her back some. They cared so much for their boss, that her secretary sent her home early to rest. Asami refused but was picked up by an extremely worried Korra on Tenzins flying bison.

There was some protest, but after a desperate plea from Korra and a quick kiss, they ended up going home.

Korra gladly carried Asami upstairs to their bedroom for a much needed rest. Asami thought Korra was going to lay her down on the bed, but Korra made a curve towards the bathroom.

"Korra?"

As soon as Korra opened the bathroom door, Asami immediately noticed that it smelled of lilacs and bubbles. Korra had drawn her a bath and lit small candles on the sink. Just for her.

Asami was touched as Korra gave her that signature smirk of hers.

"You did this... For me?"

Korra sat her down at the edge of the tub and nodded. "Think of it as a thank you for the breakfast."

"Oh, Korra. You're too sweet. Thank you."

Asami gave her a little kiss from her mouth to her nose before Korra left the room.

* * *

 

Asami submerged herself in the tub and let out a heavy sigh. The temperature of the tub was just right. As she shut her eyes she noticed something just as soft and warm was pressed against the back of her head. It was a warm, wet towel.

She leaned up just a bit for her neck to rest on it. That did the trick for her pain.

' _Korra_ , _you are so_ _sweet_...'

As she looked above to the ceiling, she felt up her own body, moving her hands up the slight roll of her stomach, to her perky breasts. She went back down to feel between her inner thighs. She felt the firmness of them and moved her hands to feel around her backside.

' _I_ _shouldn't be doubting her and jumping to conclusions. I just have to be honest with her_ _about_ _this_.'

 

As soon as she was finished washing herself, she dried herself off, put on a robe, and walked out the bathroom.

"Korra, I need to tell you something-"

She found Korra dead asleep on the bed, snoring loudly.

There was a small bundle of Pema's Homemade Macaroons sitting on the nightstand with a little note that said, "For my Mimi, From Yours Truly" with a heart drawn over the I's.

Asami ate them with gusto.

She was so hungry and she didn't feel guilty about eating them all so late into the night.

She scooped the crumbs into the palms of her hand to put in the trash and placed the plate onto her dresser.

"Thank you, Korra." She whispered into her girlfriends ear, kissed her forehead, and got into a comfortable position to lay next to her.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I promise." She sealed that promise with a gentle kiss to the lips.

 

 


	6. Fifth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finally makes a confession and Korra reveals a couple things to her too

**Fifth Night**

 

  
  
After the couples double date with Opal and Bolin, Asami found herself looking into the mirror again.  
  
She was slightly less worried about her body, still a little self-conscious, but she willed herself to do the unthinkable.

She had never done this to anyone before. Not even Mako, but she loved Korra so much. She was willing to give it a try.

 

  
Once again, Asami ate a little late, but she did have a salad with Earth Kingdom's Mum's Chicken. It was so delicious and healthy much like the dessert. The Fire Nation made the best Dango and she shared the dumplings on a stick with Korra. It turned out that she really liked the red bean filled dumplings, so she bagged some of it up to take on the road.  
  
As soon as they got home, the couple were on each other like the previous nights, but got a little more frisky. They were kissing slowly, taking their time to remove each other's clothes, being careful not to touch anywhere that made them uncomfortable. Skin was flaring under each others touch and a moan broke through Asami. She willed herself to pull away to control herself.

  
_'Hopefully, all of this will change soon.'_ Asami thought as she cupped Korras face to look into her beautiful blue eyes. As soon as she caught the lipstick smears she left on Korras face, she started fighting off a smirk.

  
  
"Umm... You got a little..." Asami gestured to her own lips, trying not to smile.  
  
"Huh?" Korra looked confused but pouted her lips and noticed the kiss marks. "Oh!"  
  
"Haha... sorry."  
  
"It's okay, I kinda like it. It lets me know that I'm yours."  
  
Asami blushed deeply.  
  
"Of course, I'm gonna have to give you a mark too."  
  
"Oh, really? Well, I'm probably gonna have to clean this off, though. You look like you just ate some red berries."  
  
"What? You sayin' I can't pull off wearing lipstick?" Korra pouted.

  
  
Asami laughed as she grabbed a wet nap from the dresser to wipe her girlfriends face.  
  
Korra smiled as Asami got the last bit of lipstick off. As soon as she finished, she excused herself to go wash in the bathroom, and Korra understood. As soon as she shut the door, she heard Korra practically pounce on the bed.

 

  
Asami took a deep breathe.  
  
_'Korra loves you, no matter what. She'd never think less of you if you don't have the perfect body.'_  
  
She took a quick look at herself before getting in the shower.

* * *

  
After about 30 minutes, Korra closed the little book she had and put it under the bed in a shoe box. She was wearing new pajamas  tonight. A red pajama button up with pants to match.  
  
As she was leaning back against the headboard, silently smiling to herself, she felt a little more confident tonight.

She was especially a lot more comfortable at the thought of getting close to Asami, too.

  
  
Once the bathroom door opened, Asami stepped into the room.

Her face was clear of makeup, she wore a beautiful, elegantly patterned blue silk robe, covering her lace bra and panties that matched. 

Her hair was a little damp from the shower, but Korra thought she was breathtaking. She'd never seen Asami in this state. Her heart was thudding so loudly in her chest, she could practically hear it in her ears. She saw just a tiny bit of skin on her thighs, but it was enough to keep her blood pumping. Asami had a sweet, shy smile on her face; clearly nervous, but she willed herself to sit next to her flushed girlfriend.

  
"Before we cuddle up tonight, there's something I have to confess."  
  
"What is it, Asami?"  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"R-remember what I said about me really wanting someone when it came to sex, but the reality of the situation sets in?" She said with a shaky breath.  
  
Korra opened her arms to Asami and she curled up beside her girlfriend, slowly calming down by the warm embrace.  
  
"That's it, Asami... Breathe. Take your time."  
  
They sat there, just listening to each other's breathing for a couple of minutes.

  
  
Asami finally swallowed her fears, bucked down, and lay her head on Korras chest, seeing how it made her very comfortable. Comfortable enough to sink back into when she felt the pressure, stress, and depression get to her. It was her favorite place to lay on Korra. She was the greatest pillow Asami had ever known.  
  
"Ever since I was little, I didn't have that many friends, and I was never really body confident. Puberty came a little late for me and I often got picked on for it. Mostly by the girls. A lot of nasty things were said. And the things they did..."  
  
Korra rubbed Asamis back up and down in comfort. She was taken aback though. Korra never thought that girls could be so catty and terrible. Especially to someone so gentle and kind as Asami.  
  
"When I was in boarding school, I'd never undress in front of the other girls after physical activities because that's when they ganged up on me the most. It made me hate my body and the thought of being naked. I hated what they all said about my..."  
  
Korra held her tighter.  
  
"How they made fun of... "  
  
All of the horrible names they said started flooding over in Asamis mind but she managed to pull through the pain. She needed to get it out for herself.  
  
"Everything... From my breasts to my... backside. It just started to wear down on me for awhile. It's taken much longer than it should have, but I've learned to start loving myself on my own. Just one little step at a time, but... I never got any closure from being... nude ... with anyone. Every time I've tried getting naked in a locker room, or ever tried having sex, I'm just afraid of what they'll say..." Her voice began to crack. "Even from you..."  
  
"Asami..."

  
  
Korra felt a small patch of wetness forming on her pajama shirt. Asami was crying. Korra immediately stroked her back in much needed comfort. She knew Asami had body issues. She did, too. However, she never realized it could get so bad. Korra realized many things about Asami. She knew she was smart, tactful, and even brave. She knew she cared a lot about her loved ones and would do anything to save them. She began to think of all the times she had comforted Korra when she was in a bad place, too.

A soft peck was given on top of Asamis head.

  
  
"Asami, I know this won't really change your mind, but I love your body."  
  
Asami sniffled and looked up at her girlfriend, confused.  
  
"When you touch my shoulders, I feel so comfortable. It calms me. It warms me up more than any blanket ever could and I don't even get that chilly. When your feet get cold, you rub them against mine, and it tickles me when I least expect it. Every day, when I'm holding you close and you have your back turned to me when we listen to some tunes or shows, you feel so warm. You're so soft when I cuddle into you. It's the greatest comfort I've ever known, Asami... And your hands..." Korra kissed Asamis palms and talked into them. "...These are the strongest hands I've ever known. They're not at all what I expected when you held me for the first time. They're rough, bumpy, a little cracked on top..." Korra traced the lines in her palm. "...But they're warm, familiar, and so beautiful, Asami. When you touch me with these hands, I feel like everything is gonna be okay."

Asamis lip began to tremble. "Oh, Korra..." She sniffled.

"They're you and there's no one else in my life that's like you." Asami smiled as she gently pulled her hand back to wipe her tears away. "From what I've felt from you is wonderful. No, I've never seen you naked, that's true, but I'm gonna love every single inch of you when we get there, Asami." She kissed Asami tenderly as she held the back of her neck. Asami shuddered at the sensation of Korras warm lips, slowly and carefully encompassing her own. It was the softest, sweetest kiss she'd ever receive and she had to hold Korra closer to make it last. Korra slowly let go of Asami, as a small tear escaped from her eye. Korra kissed it away and whispered, "Every single beautiful inch of you."

 

Asami hung onto Korras sweet words, sniffling more. The tears running down her face were happy ones and she clung to Korra like her life depended on it.  
  
"I love you no matter what, Asami."  
  
Asami closed her eyes and smiled hard into her loves shoulder. Never had she heard anything so beautiful and just... Genuine. Genuine was the right word to describe Korra and all of the wonderful things that she said to her. She had never met such a kind soul in her life.  
  
"And I never want you to feel like you're alone."  
  
Asami pulled back when Korra started to shift in their embrace.  
  
Korra got off of the bed and started playing with the buttons on her night shirt.  
  
Asami was shocked at what Korra was doing.  
  
_She was about to take it off._  
  
"I never want you to feel like you have to be perfect."  
  
Asami looked on.  
  
Korra began to shed her pajama pants.

"I never want you to feel uncomfortable."

  
Korra stood before her.

Asami immediately noticed the large cut that crossed over Korras chest, the tiny cuts on her stomach, and larger scars on her firmly creased thighs running down towards her ankles.  
  
Korra had put her body through so much. Naturally it would never be smooth, soft, or perfect.

But she didn't have to be perfect. Korra wouldn't be Korra if she was perfect. 

  
"You're beautiful."  
  
"And so are you, Asami."  
  
  
Asami spent the night tracing the marks on her girlfriends back, while Korra lay between her breasts with one hand rubbing her tummy.  
  
The couple fell asleep with smiles all around.


	7. Sixth Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where everything changes

**Sixth Night**

 

  
Asami had her back turned to Korra.  
  
Even though they had opened up to each other about their insecurities, making Asami feel better for it, it's been a very long time since shes gotten undressed in front of someone. To make things even more nerve wrecking, it was with the girl she loved. The girl that she'd been in love with for 3 years. Maybe even longer than that. Powerful, beautiful, kind, Korra.  
  
She'd never done this before. It thrilled her. But frightened her. She was so used to the cute kisses and cuddles of their nights, but this was new territory. She began to shake nervously.  
  
Korra, thankfully, didn't make a comment to put her off. She was extremely patient with this. However, she could feel Korras eyes watching every part of her body through her lace robe.  
  
Asami had to remind herself to breathe.

_Inhale._

_'This is your moment. Korra isn't like those girls you went to boarding school with. Or the old money women that you attended galas with. She'll never hurt you. She proved it last night. Don't you know that? You are a genius after all.'_  
  
_Exhale._  
  
She smiled shyly to herself as she remembered yesterday night and the previous ones they had shared that were filled with laughter, fun, and love.  
  
Love that made her heart ache in such a positive way.

She was going to do this.

She finally disrobed.

What was flowing through her mind to motivate her even further, was the small amount of pride she had. She was proud of confessing her problems to Korra, proud she wasn't judged, and above all else, she was proud of her process.

  
The lace robe she had on, slid down to the floor. Korra noticed a complicated bra, and black panties showing off her backside with a garter belt to match her night attire. 

She was in awe of Asami.

Asami was so curvy, from her sides to her thighs. Korra felt she could explore her body for days. Her ivory back looked smooth to the touch from where she was sitting. However, the one part of Asami that got her attention the most was her large round butt. She wondered if it was as soft through her pants when Asami sat in her lap or when she spooned into her at night. To think that she would be touching her there got her mouth to water. It looked so inviting and so.. Sexy on Asami.  
  
She couldn't move nor speak coherently, thinking about it. What Asami was doing and how she looked, caused her heart to hammer loudly in her chest. Seeing her in this state was thrilling and new, like the first time she ever traveled to Republic City.  
  
She saw Asamis delicate, painted fingers undo the bras complicated clips and her breath hitched.

  
  
When Asami heard Korra gasp as the clips came undone and her straps rolled down past her shoulders, the thrill began to outgrow the fear. She smiled a little harder to herself.  
  
Korra was getting really excited.  
  
As soon as Asami set the bra aside on her nightstand, she reached for the straps of her garter belt to undo them. She bent down carefully, rolling down her stockings so she wouldn't trip over herself.  
  
She was still nervous. Excitedly nervous, though.

Asami could see out of the corner of her eye that Korra was trying her best to not reach out to touch Asami. Her girlfriend looked like she wanted to feel every part of her body so badly. Her arousal was growing, especially watching her girlfriends eyes move back and forth as she shook off the black stockings. That was a big confidence boost.

  
  
Korra was burning holes on her girlfriends backside with that staring.  
  
When Asami pulled her panties down, Korra looked at the scene as if it was moving in slow motion. Only one thing crossed her mind, and she grew hot in the face thinking about it.  
  
_'I can't wait to learn your body,'_ She thought trying not to groan out loud, looking at Asamis hips moving side to side, pushing the panties down.  
  
Korra licked her lips as Asamis bottom slightly bounced from rolling her panties past her cheeks and it jiggled when she kicked them into the waste basket.

  
  
For a moment, Asami didn't turn around. She wanted all this positive attention to soak in, even though she was sure Korra was dying to see all of her.  
  
She took another deep breathe and finally turned to face her love, fiddling with her fingers in the palms of her hands nervously. 

 

Korra could see everything on Asamis front in an instant and her heart couldn't keep up with her excitement.  
  
Asamis nipples were large. They were also a dark pink hue. Her breasts were a little pointy, but were soft and curvy at the base. If Korra cupped them in her hands, it looked like it would fit perfectly in her palms.  
  
She blushed furiously at that thought.  
  
It looked so smooth, much like her stomach. It was a little belly, barely noticeable when she had clothes on, and it was actually really cute. Every inch of her was more gorgeous than the last. She was so smooth, so curvy, so perfect, so...  
  
"Beautiful," Korra blurted out in a whisper. It made Asami beam and cover her mouth because she couldn't handle how wide of a smile she had on.  
  
She scanned down even further and saw a tiny patch of pubic hair shaped into a circle.  
  
Asami caught Korras eye.

"S-sometimes I like to make little shapes."

Korra chuckled, which almost worried Asami, but Korra spoke so sweetly when she said, "I think it's cute."

Asami blushed and thanked her.

  
  
"I guess it's my turn."  
  
"You don't have to, Korra, it's okay-"  
  
"It's alright, Asami. I want to."

She'd never tried this before, but Korra was feeling very confident after last night and what Asami had just done for her, so she hoisted herself off the bed and smiled at her girlfriend. Korra didn't even turn away from Asami like she did for her previously. She undressed right in front of Asami, with admittedly shy eyes.  
  
Korra took pride in Asami biting her lip and fidgeting in place, trying to control herself. Asamis breathing was getting unsteady, her face flushed harder, and her arousal was growing with every minute Korra gazed at her. It took all of Asamis strength not to reach out and touch Korras protruding abs and firm thighs. She waited with bated breath for Korra to finish undressing.  
  
With a little smile on her face, Korra unhooked her water tribe bra and tossed it onto the bed.

Asami couldn't close her mouth. Korras breasts were very big. Bigger than she'd ever seen on any woman. She had large dark brown nipples, with tiny cuts surrounding them, much like the cuts she had on her stomach. Her large breasts sagged a little, but they looked _so good_.  


Korra liked the look Asami was giving her and flushed like mad, she almost forgot to move.  
  
_'Be strong, Korra. Be strong.'_  
  
When she willed herself to pull her bottoms down however, she hesitated.  
  
Korra looked down and saw her curly pubic hairs poking out from the hem of her under garments. She scolded herself for not cutting off just a little bit of hair over the weekend. Granted she was a little scared of shaving so close to her most intimate areas, but it'd just be a trim.  
  
_'Inhale. Exhale. It's gonna be okay, Korra. Who knows she might like it?'_  
  
She looked at her girlfriend, who had an understanding smile on her face.  
  
_'Maybe,'_ Korra thought optimistically.  
  
Korra grabbed the hem of her underwear tighter and quickly bent over to yank them down.

  
  
As she slowly stood straight up, both of her hands covered her hairy mound. Asami gave her a sweet smile, inched closer to her, and began kissing from Korras mouth to her cheeks, grazing her lips over her forehead, then pecked her nose.  
  
Asami was bubbling with excitement as she got to soak in Korras body, but apart of her still wanted to make sure Korra was comfortable.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetheart?"  
  
"I'm okay, I just... I'm just a little shy about this."  
  
"It's okay. Talk to me."  
  
"It's just... I-it's kinda thick, Asami."  
  
"Can I tell you something?" She whispered, gently placing her hand over Korras, still covering her mound.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Have I ever told you when I pictured us being together for the first time, you always had pubic hair?"  
  
Korras eyebrows couldn't get any higher than they were now. She slowly let her hands down as Asami kissed her cheek.

Asami stood back to gaze all over Korras body. All the protruding muscles, her large breasts, the healed scars from battle, and her bush looked so... Perfect. This was Korra. This was this woman's body and it looked even more beautiful than any fantasy or dream she'd conjured up over the years in her absence.  
  
"You're beautiful, Korra. You're so beautiful."

  
  
The couple were just a few inches away from each other and almost at the same time, they wrapped their arms around each other close, to feel one another's body; Korra, running her rough, strong hands around Asamis soft hips, kissing her shoulder and sighing pleasantly at the warmth of her body and Asami, relishing in the feel of Korras arms wrapped around her waist, humming contently as she felt around the creases of her muscles.  
  
It was such a relief to be touched like this. For the both of them, really. To have the woman she'd been in love with for years touch her in places she'd never thought possible, was such a rush.  
  
They both moaned softly, while Asami was running her hands up and down Korras muscular back, loving how the muscles flexed under her finger tips.  
  
"Haha, are you flexing?"  
  
"Maybe... Only when I'm nervous."  
  
"I'm sorry. Do you want me to let go?"  
  
"No... I just... Holding you like this while being so, 'exposed', is just..."  
  
"Overwhelming?"  
  
"Yeah... But it feels so good having you in my arms. To touch you for the first time like this. I've never been this close to someone before. It's wonderful. You're wonderful, Asami." Korra scanned Asamis body once more, her hands roaming from between Asami's breasts to her soft stomach. "You're even more beautiful than I thought. Every single bit of you is. I knew you'd be."  
  
With a shuddering sigh, Asami snuggled her face into Korras shoulder. Tears threatening to climb out as she clutched Korra tighter.  
  
"Asami? You're shaking."  
  
"I'm just... I'm so happy."  
  
Korra smiled at the feel of Asamis smile on her shoulder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes... You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Korra. You make me feel good about myself. About... this. I never thought you'd be holding me like this. I'm so happy... Relieved more than anything. It feels so good."  
  
She kissed Korras forehead.  
  
"Especially with you being so close to me. You're so beautiful..." She started to feel up her arms and squeeze the firm built muscles tenderly. "Everything about you is beautiful... You have these big muscles..." She moved her hands down to run her fingers down Korras washboard abs. "Even your scars are beautiful..."  
  
As soon as Asami started tracing over the scars down Korras back, Korra began to relax more in their embrace. Asamis fingers ghosted over particularly harsh ones, but to Korra, it wasn't triggering anything. Maybe it was because Asami was always so gentle with her touches. She could always fall asleep under those light touches. It was almost like she was being touched by feathers or sleeping on a cloud when she lay her head between Asamis breasts.  
  
"Sometimes I can't believe that I'm yours," Asami sighed.  
  
"And I'm yours," Korra whispered tearfully, pulling back to look into her girlfriends beautiful green eyes.

  
They kissed slowly. Lips grazing over one another's, arms wrapping around each other and the softest moans slipping out of their mouths as they touched each other even more.  
  
They were pressed so close together, that their breasts were rubbing against one another. A pleasant moan escaped from both of their mouths again as they brought each other closer until there wasn't a gap separating their bodies.  
  
Soon, Asami felt something faint tickling her thigh.  
  
When Korra moved closer, Asami recognized what was tickling her.  
  
She was red in the face at the realization.  
  
She started to giggle as Korra gave her little pecks on the nose.  
  
"What are you giggling at?"  
  
"Heh, I don't know."  
  
"I think you do know."  
  
Asami shook her head as Korra moved her hands up, tickling Asamis sides.  
  
"Korra, no!"  
  
"You better tell me Asami, or I'll start tickling you harder and you know what happens when you-"  
  
Asami slipped out of Korras embrace, giggling as she tried heading for the bathroom, but Korra quickly caught her. She grabbed her girlfriend, pulled her in her arms and started tickling her ribs. Once she got Asami in her arms, they both fell onto the bed.  
  
Asami laughed so loudly and so hard, that she began to cry.  
  
"Tell me what was so funny, Asami," Korra jokingly threatened.  
  
"NoOOooOoo... Ahahahaha! Ahhh! I'm gonna pee myself! Stop!"

Korra grinned as Asamis face turned pink and when she heard Asami snort uncontrollably, she couldn't stop herself from laughing either.

  
  
Soon, the couple just started having fun with one another. Enjoying each other's bodies and just feeling comfortable being naked.  
  
Once it was getting late, they decided to sleep in the nude for once. They each slept on their side, facing one another, enjoying each other's beauty.  
  
"So what were you laughing at earlier, Asami?" Korra mumbled tiredly.  
  
"It was just... "  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"It was your hair."  
  
"My what? You mean my... My down there hair?" She whispered.  
  
Asami giggled. "Haha, is that what you call it?"  
  
"Sometimes. It certainly beats pubic hair."  
  
"That's true. It just tickled. I kinda... I kinda liked it."  
  
"Huh?!" Korra was completely red and a little embarrassed despite Asami being so sweet about this.  
  
"Hahaha... I know it's odd but, can I touch it?"  
  
"Well... Only if I squeeze your butt."  
  
"Are you sure? It's kinda big..."  
  
"That's why I like it so much."  
  
Asami playfully slapped Korras shoulder, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Korra moved to lay on her back as Asami curled up in her arms, resting her head on her shoulders. Asami slid her hands down and found the softest, curliest, thick hairs she's ever felt. Korra slid her hands down Asamis back and cupped her girlfriends cheeks. They were so soft, plump, and felt very full.  
  
The couple had never felt this intimate before. Even in this odd situation, it felt good knowing that the places they were most insecure about, were praised by each other. There was no fear, no worries, just comfort.  
  
"Mmm..." They both sighed at the same time.  
  
They fell asleep peacefully.


	8. A Couple Nights Later...

**A Couple Nights Later**

  
  
Korra brushed Asamis wavy black hair out of her eyes, as Asami traced Korras pouty lips. They gave each other a quick peck before going back to being entranced by one another.

They were listening to a couple of smooth jazz songs on their radio in bed, naked.  
  
For the past couple of nights and even mornings, the power couple walked freely in the privacy of their home, completely nude. They swam in their pool, took baths together, and even ate breakfast in bed without a trace of clothes covering them.  
  
The air became so much clearer for the couple since the night they opened up to one another. Deep inside, Korra and Asami may still be a bit insecure when around other people with their bodies, but with each other? There was no discomfort, nor fear present. No worries inside their house. Just tranquility, with the occasional commercial interrupting the moment.  
  
Korra sat up against the headboard of the bed and pulled her naked girlfriend against her chest, caressing her back gently. Asami adjusted herself in Korras lap, wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing without a single break.  
  
They went on for a long while.

 

"Mmm..." Asami hummed while she and Korra continued to kiss, sending pleasant shivers up both of their spines. "Korra, hold on a sec. I'm gonna use the bathroom real quick."  
  
Korra nodded and let Asami off of her lap.  
  
  
As soon as she heard Asami using the bathroom, Korra reached under the bed and grabbed her little book. She flipped to the third to last page of "Pleasing Your Lady."  
  
_"... Make sure that you listen to what she wants. Her body can be a great ally as well! Sometimes when she's breathing really hard, clutching her hands, squeezing your head with her thighs, or-"_  
  
Korra heard the doorknob turn and quickly shoved the book back in the shoe box. Before she could put it back under the bed, Asamis voice broke through the soft music.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Korra froze, eyes as wide as they could get.  
  
"It's... umm... a shoe box..." She spoke nervously and Asami caught the tone.  
  
"Okay, haha...  but what's in the shoe box?"  
  
"Oh, y'know. Just shoes. Nice, new shoes... Boots! You know, I really need some new... Uh..."  
  
Asami cocked an eyebrow at Korra. Korra wasn't very good at lying. It was cute how flustered she got though.  
  
Korra sagged her shoulders and dropped her head in defeat. With a heavy sigh and slump of her body, she dragged the box on the bed, lifting the lid.  
  
Asami sat next to her and was surprised at all the contents inside. There were some small candles (like the ones Korra set up for her when her back was aching), jasmine vanilla massage oil, a feather, and three books.

  
  
One anatomy book called, "The Female Form", one sex book read, "Your Pleasure is Her Pleasure: A Book About Women Loving Women", and another sex book named, "Pleasing Your Lady".  
  
"I just..." Korra sighed. "I really wanted to learn how to touch you and please you, once we got there, ya know? I didn't wanna just lay you down, not knowing what to do."  
  
Asami was extremely touched. She smiled brightly at her loving girlfriend.  
  
"Oh, Korra. C'mere."  
  
Asami cupped Korras flushed face and kissed her for the longest time. As soon as she let go, Korra felt a very pleasant kind of dizzy. They held each other tight.  
  
"Sweetheart, you didn't have to do all of this for me."  
  
"Well, I kinda had to because, I'm not sure of what I'm gonna do."  
  
"Well, when we do get there..." Asami gently pushed Korra down on the bed and put the box on the nightstand. "You could always just ask me what feels good..." She whispered huskily in Korras ear.  
  
"True... That was something I read in the book, too..."  
  
Asami snickered.  
  
"... But I also learned a couple of other things too, like... Secret erogenous zones that even you don't know about..."  
  
Korra reached her hand up to tickle the back of Asamis thigh, causing her to laugh but soon she was gasping at the slow graze of Korras fingers heading towards her inner thighs.  
  
"... That soft music can set the mood..."  
  
Korra reached her arm over to flick through the channels and found the Jazz song Asami liked so much. She turned the radio up just a notch.  
  
Asami yelped with excitement when Korra flipped them over so that she could be on top.  
  
"... And she who receives has all the say..." She gave her girlfriend a searing kiss just between her breast. "... But the person on top can take some liberties..."  
  
Asami giggled and whispered huskily, "Ohh, you're good..."  
  
"I haven't even used the feather yet..."  
  
"I wonder what that's supposed to do?" Asami practically purred into Korras ear, as she wrapped her legs around her waist.  
  
Korra started to feel something wet, lying in between Asamis legs. She immediately knew what it was, almost losing her mind right then and there. However, she kept her cool.  
  
"Haven't really read that part yet, but I know it came with the book..."  
  
"Mmm... Sekushī..."  
  
"Hehe... Suukiaq..."  
  
"Ohh... What does that mean?" She asked with sexual intrigue, pulling Korra down closer until their noses touched. She could feel Korras warm skin pressing against her wetness. It felt so damn good, she just couldn't control her heavy breathing.  
  
"It means..." Korra got closer and put her lips to Asamis ear. She cleared her throat to make her voice low. "... Ohhh, yeahhh..."  
  
Asami snickered in a low tone, still aroused as Korra started to chuckle.  
  
Once they settled, Asami held Korra tighter in her arms, looking up at the ceiling. She let out a gentle, happy sigh.  
  
"Whatcha thinkin' about?" Korra whispered.  
  
"I just never realized we could take it this far. We made it to where we're talking and joking around with each other about sex. In the nude no less."  
  
"We've made a lot of progress, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. We have."  
  
Asami had never felt so happy in her life. She was with someone who comforted her, kept her safe and secure, someone who loved her for her. She could feel her heart warming up in her chest. She could even feel butterflies in her belly.  
  
"We should give each other a pat on the back."  
  
"Hahaha! We could... Or..."  
  
Asami could still feel the wetness between her legs. She was riding high on her arousal and couldn't believe how turned on she was. She loved it. Even though she wasn't quite ready for sex, she still wanted to be close to Korra without the cute hugs and cuddles. Even if it was in the nude. It was decided without hesitation. She was about to do something she never thought she'd do.  
  
"Or...?" Korra cocked an eyebrow with intrigue.  
  
"You could give me a massage with that oil..."  
  
Korra was shocked at Asamis tone. The look she was giving her caused her arousal to grow with every moment she stared in Asamis eyes, which were clouded over with lust. She wanted to touch her girlfriend like this so badly for so long and she was finally getting the chance to. With a little help from her books, she was definitely ready, and knew exactly what to do.  
  
She gave Asami her signature smirk and got off the bed with a confidence she'd never had before.  
  
_'I definitely know how to do this from Chapter 7.'_ She thought to herself. "I'll go get a towel."  
  
Asami sat up and winked at Korra who winked back.

* * *

 

Korra came back into the room with a towel wrapped around her neck. She walked with a swagger towards the bed, flexing her arms on purpose just for Asami.  
  
Asami had her hair in a high bun, resting her head in the palm of her hand, as the other hand rested on her hip. She was in a very alluring position that oozed sex appeal.  
  
Once everything was in its place and Asami laid down on her stomach, she rested her head on her folded arms as Korra began the massage.  
  
  
That book must've come from Wan Shi Tongs library because when Korra dug her fingers into Asamis back, she almost had a spiritual awakening from how good it felt. She had no doubt that Korra was a fast learner, but those fingers were doing wonders to her back.  
  
_'I wonder what else those fingers could do.'_ Asami would usually be bashful and almost scared of the thought, but now she was definitely looking forward to Korra taking her virginity.  
  
She was already getting a sneak preview of things to come when Korra started massaging Asamis cheeks, rubbing slow circles in between her thighs. Her finger tips got close enough to the lips of her intimates. She let out a pleasurable gasp as they ghosted over her wetness.  
  
"Ohhh... Nnn... Yes, Korraaa..."  
  
Korra tried not to react to Asamis moaning but it felt so damn good that she was giving her girlfriend this much pleasure. She hoped she'd give Asami so much more.  
  
Her body felt so good in her hands. Soft, warm, and slightly squishy. There were a few places on Asamis back that weren't as soft from fighting in wars and battles over the years. A few bruises and scratches here and there, but nothing too severe. Despite the harsh marks, Korra kissed them anyway, causing Asami to moan again.  
  
Korra smiled at the sweet sounds and became emboldened enough to start peppering soft kisses down Asamis back as her hands moved down to her plump backside.  
  
Korra spread Asamis cheeks and started to knead them in her hands.  
  
"Mmm..." Asami started to gyrate her hips to Korras sensual rubbing. "You really love my butt, don't you?" She asked huskily.  
  
"Hahaha... Yeah, I do..." She responded with just as much husk in her voice.  
  
Korra let go of her girlfriends cheeks and saw them slap back together with a jiggle.  
  
"I really do, Asami."  
  
Asami snickered and covered her flushed face.  
  
"Everything about you is, though," Korra spoke sincerely. "You have such gorgeous, strong thighs..." Korra began to dig her hands deep into the muscles of Asamis thighs. Asami let a moan escape when Korra rubbed her thumb in a particular spot under her left cheek. She put that in the back of her mind later.  
  
"...legs so slender and soft..." Korra took each leg and rubbed them fully, up and down until Asami felt nice and lose.  
  
"You're very good at this..." Asami sighed pleasantly.  
  
"Thank you... Your beautiful feet..." Korra finally reached down to Asamis feet and sucked on her big toe, causing her to squeal into a laughing fit. She quickly pulled her feet away.  
  
"Don't do that. My feet are very sensitive." She said while trying to calm her giggling down.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Asami. I couldn't help myself," Korra said slyly.  
  
"Uh huh..." Asami snickered as Korra kissed her ankle. "Dork. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."

* * *

 

"Wow..." Asami sighed as Korra finished up.  
  
Asami was still lying on her stomach as Korra leaned down to kiss on top of her head.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
Asami turned over and pulled Korra in for a deep, sensual kiss. Tongues overlapped over each other and hands roamed all around each other until oil covered various parts of their bodies. With one final peck to Korras lips, she slowly pulled away to see the young Avatar's expression. Her eyes were still closed, her cheeks reddened and she had a cute little goofy smile. Asami couldn't help but smile at that. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
When Korra finally opened her eyes from that trance inducing kiss, she smiled down at Asami who was still holding the bottle of oil.  
  
"Can I... Massage you, too?"  
  
"Yeah, you can..." Korra spoke with intrigue. "Wait. You know how?"  
  
"I've only done it a couple of times. So I think I can."  
  
  
Asami must've humbled herself about doing this a couple of times because she was an expert. She got under every single painful strain in her girlfriends back, thighs, arms and legs.  
  
Korra never realized it, but she needed massages. Years of fighting wars, ultimate evils, terrorists, and dictators can wear your body down a bit. It can even stress you out. The straining knots in her back was something Asami discovered when trying to knead the hard muscles. It turns out she had a deep one in the middle of her back.  
  
Asami worked those magic fingers and kneaded Korras back for about 10 minutes. Honestly, Asami never minded. Rubbing Korras big, wide muscular back, turned her on something fierce. Every crevice, muscle, and curve on her back made her want to stay like this forever.  
  
A firm pop was heard when Asami dug deeper and Korra felt like she was floating in midair.  
  
"Uhhh... Wow..." She spoke throatily.  
  
Asami chuckled. "Do you like that?" She whispered sweetly.  
  
"Hnnn..."  
  
"I'll take that as a firm 'yes'." She bent down to kiss between her shoulder blades.  
  
Asami had always admired Korras body. It was so unique. Muscular and soft in some areas, bulky but also curvy. It was a perfect combination that Asami couldn't help but indulge herself in.  
  
"Oh, Korra... I like making you feel good." She kissed between Korras protruding shoulder blades. "You're so strong and your body feels so good in my hands. I've always loved these big muscles. I love feeling them and kissing them. Oh, spirits..."  
  
Korra could only groan at Asamis sexual tone. This was too good.  
  
Asami moved her hands down to rub Korras very big, muscular butt. She enjoyed how firm they looked when Korra tightened her cheeks and how soft they got when she relaxed.  
  
"Mmm... I love your butt, too. Every part of you is more gorgeous than the last."  
  
Korra sighed pleasantly as Asami cupped her cheeks and rubbed in between her thighs, while her thumbs opened her up just a bit.  
  
Fingers ran down Korras inner thighs, towards the length of her firm legs, until she got to her feet.  
  
Korra smiled as Asami rubbed between her toes, popped the aching bones in her feet, and rotated her ankles to relieve the stress.  
  
"I think you're a secret masseuse, Asami..." Korra mumbled. She was pleasantly exhausted. "You're dangerously good at this."  
  
"I don't wanna toot my own horn but..." She reached over to Korras butt and squeezed it gently. "Beep!"  
  
Korra snickered into the pillow as Asami finished up.

* * *

 

"Korra...?" Asami whispered.  
  
"Asami...?" Korra grumbled back, pleasantly dead tired from the massage.  
  
"I think I'm ready... I think I'm ready for you to have me and for me to have you."  
  
Korras eyes shot open as her heart was pounding like a jackhammer in her chest. Even in this tired state she managed to sit up.  
  
"Are you sure, Asami? We can always wait a little longer. I don't want to scare you. I care about you too much not to rush into this-" Asami gently pressed her lips to Korras.  
  
_'She's so beautiful and sincere,'_   Asami thought as her heart continued thudding. She let go of Korras lips to whisper, "I know you care, sweetheart. For the past few days and nights, you've shown me how much you care about me and it's made me love you even more than I already have."  
  
Korra was feeling extremely excited and more awake with each word said.  
  
"I want you so badly, Korra," she sat in her girlfriends lap, whispering breathlessly in her loves ear, digging her hands through her girlfriends beautiful, short, brown hair. "And no. I'm not afraid."  
  
Asami cupped both of Korras cheeks for another deep kiss.  
  
Korra sucked, nibbled and pulled on Asamis bottom lip as her hands snaked around to squeeze her big butt. Korra then moved down Asamis jaw to suck on her neck. Asami rolled her head back with a moan but managed to squeeze Korras breasts in the process.  
  
_'Thank you, Chapter 2.'_   She smiled to herself and moaned as her breasts were kneaded.  
  
She was so ready.  
  
They both were.  
  
But they were both so tired tonight.  
  
"Mmm... Tomorrow night?" Asami asked out of breath.  
  
"Tomorrow night." Korra answered huskily.


	9. "The Final Night"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the night, the most beautiful night.

**"The Final Night"**

  
Korra put a lot of effort into making their bedroom look beautiful.  
  
She opened the curtains for the full moons glowing light to shine its way into the bedroom, put up scented candles on the night stands, even dressers. Now, with everything put in its place, she gave her girlfriend a kiss before heading into the bathroom to wash up. The Avatar wanted to be ready for Asami in every single way.  
  
Asami did her part by making a dinner she was quite proud of. Seaweed Noodles with Jiaozi (a dumpling recipe she got from an old cookbook her mother owned) and a special dessert she got from Pema. It was a very delicious Green Tea Cake. Korra loved it so much, she had a second helping. Practicing enough in the kitchen made her as good of a cook as her girlfriend.  
  
Asami wanted to make the room romantic as well, so she covered the bed in white rose petals, changed the blankets and comforters to softer ones (for when they wanted to cuddle afterwards), and brought home a new radio. The skilled engineer made it herself, since the other one they had was getting old and irreparable. This radio could get more stations and the sound came out cleaner instead of the usual crisp. She turned the dial until a nice soulful song came on to set the mood. She'd never heard of this genre or station it played on before, but the radio host from the Earth Kingdom Colonies called it, "Rhythm  & Blues".  
  
_'Those colonials were always so progressive with their music.'_  
  
Asami was waiting for her love on the edge of the bed as she tapped her foot to the smooth tunes. Tonight she was definitely dressed to impress; wearing a silk pink robe, and a red lace bra with panties to match underneath. The underwear showed off her butt in all the right places and was surprisingly comfortable. Thank goodness she didn't have to pick out a wedgie before Korra came in. She also painted her toe nails, trimmed her fingernails (after reading through some paragraphs of Korras book), and wiped her face clean of make up, with the exception of some light pink lipstick. If  tonight was going to get as heated, it's best she take off the mascara in case of sweat.

She started to tap her feet to the song that was playing on the radio. The song was smooth yet catchy, so she moved with the rhythm. Even though Asami only knew some ballroom dance moves, she started moving naturally, grinding her hips to the smooth rhythm.

 

Korra slowly opened the bathroom door without a sound and all she saw was Asamis plump backside moving through the robe. Her jaw dropped as Asamis hips cocked back and forth. Korra was practically drooling at this point.  
  
"Wow," Korra said under her breath.  
  
Asami clumsily fell back down on the bed when she finally noticed Korra leaning on the door frame.  
  
She was wearing her blue bathrobe, hair dried from a towel, with eyes clouded over with lust.  
  
"Uhh... Speechless?" Asami stammered out, face turning crimson red and unceremoniously crossing her legs. The way she tried to look sexy after that was pretty funny, but Korra nodded profusely.  
  
It didn't help that she looked stunning as she gave Asami a warm smile, slowly walking up to her.  
  
"Hey," Korra smirked nervously.  
  
"Hey there," Asami whispered, giving Korra her best bedroom eyes.  
  
"Where did... Where'd you learn to move like that?"  
  
"I just... Ya know... Listen to the music and I danced. I'm surprised I didn't trip on myself, to be honest."  
  
"It was really, really good, Asami."  
  
"Haha, you sure you were paying attention to my moves or my butt?" Asami cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, when you put it that way..." Korra put her hand on her chin, causing Asami to let out a light laugh.  
  
Asami stood before her girlfriend, wrapping her arms around her warm neck, giving her sweet kisses all around her face.  
  
Korra soon started to wrap her arms around her loves waist, then moved her hands up and around her back, pulling her in close.  


The couple took each other in.  
  
Asami ran her fingers through Korras locks. It was soft, loose, and was growing out much longer than before. It started to touch down Korras shoulder. She almost looked like her younger self again, but... With a wiser and more certain look in her eye. Her chestnut hair smelled crisp, just like the winter air. In general, Korra always smelled like the winter; the freezing ocean, the fresh snow. It was her natural scent after all, but there was also a hint of melon on her skin. It must've been from the soap she washed herself with. It fit her very well. Korras skin radiated a comfortable warmth that Asami would find herself wrapped in on chilly nights. Asami was convinced that it was the firebender in her that made her so warm. That's why Korra never got chilly. Her brown skin was smooth in certain areas, but small scars, even scratches could be felt that Asami traced over very lightly, just in case it hurt her love. The day they opened up to one another, was the day that Asami truly loved all of Korras marks. It was a sign that she could overcome anything in her path. It was also a sign of survival. A sign of strength. There was a story in every one of them. Even though there was a lot of pain behind it all. She kissed a faint 'X' looking one on her cheek.  
  
Asami smelled differently almost every month depending on the soap and shampoo she used. Whether it was apples, mangos, jasmine, or even oil from working on automobiles and planes, she'd be able to pull it off. Tonight, she smelled like lilacs and honey. It was the most amazing combination Korra had ever smelled on her girlfriend. Asamis hair was wavy and there was this softness that was indescribable. Korra loved to bury her nose in it because the texture felt so good in her face. It never bothered her at night. Maybe if her mouth was open but even then, she'd never get that upset. She'd always wake up to such a lovely sight of Asami sleeping, being covered in layer after layer of blankets. Speaking of that, Asamis skin was always so cold. At first, it worried Korra a lot, but she came to a conclusion that Asami was just a city girl who wasn't used to the harsh winter. Cities weren't that cold and she could afford coats to keep her toasty enough in Republic City. She's lucky she didn't freeze to death down south during Harmonic Covergence. Korra held her girlfriend tighter at the thought, even though deep inside she knew Asami was capable of holding her own. She could withstand anything in her path.  
  
Feeling a warmth in her chest at the thought, Korra leaned forward. She smiled against Asamis lips as they connected.  
  
  
"Mmm..." Asami hummed, gently letting go of her lips, leaving Korra breathless. Pressing their foreheads against one another, Korra started to give Asami an affectionate Inuit kiss, making Asami flush with embarrassment, remembering how she did something similar to their shared ex long ago.  
  
Without a single word, Asami looked into Korras eyes as she gently grasped the belt of her girlfriends robe. With a look of permission, Korra nodded.  
  
Asami slowly unraveled the belt and pushed the bathrobe off her girlfriends bare shoulders. She swallowed hard when it landed with a ruffle on the floor.  
  
Asami wasn't sure how it was possible, but in the moonlight, Korra looked even more beautiful than she already was. It must've been a Water Tribe perk to shine like this in the moons light. Asami bit her lip, trying not to get too excited about the muscles protruding out, the rise and fall of her large chest (Asami could tell she was nervous too), but what drew her in the most, was how Korras baby blues shone.  
  
It was almost hypnotizing, but her eyes wanted to wander more. As she gazed down with curious eyes, she noticed something.  
  
"Korra, you trimmed?"  
  
Asami immediately noticed that Korras wild bushel of curls shrank down into an ordinary patch of hair.  
  
"Oh... Heh... Yeah, I figured I shave myself just a little bit. Does it... Does it look okay?" She asked nervously.  
  
Asami inched closer to her love. "It looks perfect." She started to trace Korras muscles. _'Calm down, Sato. Calm down,'_ Asami scolded herself, as she rubbed down every single bit of her girlfriend. "You are so perfect."  
  
Korra blushed, smiling at the compliment, but wanted to focus on her girlfriends revealing body.  
  
  
The light robe was gently discarded from Asamis shoulder and was laid on the nearby dresser. Korras warm, muscular arms wrapped around Asamis chest to undo her bra.  
  
It took less than a second before the hooks popped.  
  
Asami looked back, astonished, but Korra just gave her a cheeky smile, despite being surprised herself.  
  
  
"It was the book that helped me again..." Korra sputtered out. "Plus, I practiced enough with your bras to get the right idea."  
  
"Practice, huh?"  
  
"I didn't wear them or anything, my breasts are too big for that. I just hooked and unhooked them as they were in the drawer. I got the right idea after seven times, ha."  
  
"Well, thank you for saving me the trouble of reaching back there..." She purred, the straps rolling past her shoulders and onto the floor.  
  
"Your welcome..." Korra husked back, watching her girlfriends perky breasts slowly reveal themselves. Korra looked down at Asamis panties and delicately placed her hands on the hem. She cleared her throat. "Umm... I guess these have to go, huh?"  
  
Asami nodded, closing her eyes as Korra took hold of them.  
  
She began to shudder eagerly as Korra slowly pushed them past her cheeks, down her thighs, and onto the floor. Korra was on her knees, staring all around her girlfriends body as Asami slowly stepped out of the panties. Asami felt herself getting goosebumps all over her trembling body as Korras hands delicately trailed back up. She ascended off of the floor so smoothly, that Asami couldn't help but stare at Korra in amazement.  
  
Staring deep into each other's eyes, their lips connected once more, moving a lot more deeply and slowly. Hands began to roam and sighs broke through the air at the sensation and excitement of what to come. Sensitive lips and tongues rubbed against one another's, causing the couple to moan together at once.  
  
Suddenly, Asami was lifted into Korras arms, involuntary wrapping her legs around her waist.  
  
With gentle care, Korra laid Asami down onto the soft, warm bed, covered in petals. Before leaning down to lay on top of her love, Korra got up on her knees to look around the room.  
  
Lighting each of her finger tips with fire, she lit every single candle in the room. Like a gunslinger, she lit the last candle on the nearby nightstand, blowing off the smoke from the edge of her index and middle finger. She looked at Asami with a sly, confident smirk. Asami had a smirk of her own.  
  
"Showing off for me, Avatar?"  
  
"Maybe a little. You're worth showing off to," Korra reached out and kissed Asamis hand. "Besides you're one to talk, haha. What about that little dance?"  
  
Asami flushed with embarrassment. "W-well I didn't do it on purpose!"

"And that nightgown and lingerie?"  
  
"You see-"  
  
"And these flowers? Hmm? HMM?" Korra was mugging again to make Asami break, but she wasn't going to let herself give in to the joking avatar.  
  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about." Asami had a fake innocence in her voice, but finally cracked at Korras flabbergasted expression. Soon, Korra started to chuckle when Asami grabbed a fistful of petals and sprinkled it all over her head.  
  
"Come here, my 'Silly Snorting Sato'."  
  
"Yes my, 'Cocky Crazy Korra.'"  
  
Soon, the couples giggling began to die down when they could feel just how wet each of them were. Korras breath hitched as she watched Asamis eyes darken over with lust. A new sensual song began to gently fill the room with its presence.  
  
"Hi," was all Korra could say. She said it so deeply and huskily, lost in her lovers eyes.  
  
Asami bit her lip under her gaze, excited but nervous. "Hi, there," Asami purred. Her voice was so sultry Korra felt a jolt shoot up her spine.  
  
Korra gently cupped Asamis cheek. "Asami?"  
  
"Yes, Korra?" She still spoke in that sultry tone.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course, love."  
  
"Asami... Are- Are you really okay with this?"  
  
"Korra... I told you," Asami spoke gently, cupping her lovers face. "I'm more than ready for this. Can you feel how excited I am?" Gently gyrating her hips, her breath hitched as her clit was rubbed against Korras thigh. "Mm... Do you feel that, love?"  
  
Korra blushed hard, nodding slowly. Asamis hands were still holding onto her face, rubbing her cheeks and occasionally brushing hair out her girlfriends face, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"You're really excited about tonight." Korra whispered.  
  
"Oh yes, I am... Are you?" She asked bashfully.  
  
"Of course I am, Asami." Korra kissed in the middle of her chest as Asami ran her fingers through her girlfriends hair. "Now... If you want me to stop... Just tell me so and I will."  
  
"Okay, sweetheart. Now... Please..." Carefully wrapping one hand around the back of Korras neck, she pulled her in for an intensely deep kiss that shot nerves up both of their spines. "I want you..."  
  
With a genuine look of love in her eye and a confident smile, Korra whispered, "I want you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll get more in the next chapter.


	10. "The Final Night Part 2"

The very first time Korra laid naked on top of Asami, she felt like she was going to explode from all the new, delightful, but scary sensations. The warmth of Asamis smooth naked body underneath hers, the fact that she was just as nervous too, and the fear of making Asami feel uncomfortable, almost got to her. However, Asami told Korra that she had never felt more wonderful and secure in her life. She loved Korras body; scars, muscles, hair and all. That got the avatar practically glowing with a new sense of pride. 

She'd never feel alone or insecure about the way she looked with her girlfriend. Neither did Asami. It was such a relief and it made them both extremely happy.  
  
  
Now tonight, it's a lot more different. Much more intimate and serious. Asamis skin is hotter, especially in the nape of her neck where she's sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin.  
  
"Ohhh, Korra... Mmm... Yes, there."  
  
Rubbing her nose against her new favorite spot on Asami, got the engineer to let out a set of quiet moans of her lovers name. Tiny little peach fuzz hairs were visible as Korras hands roamed Asamis arms and soft stomach. Goosebumps were also felt along the base of her spine as Korra guided her fingers up and down her lovers ivory frame. Korra thought Asami was nervous from her shaking, but the look in her eye was telling Korra that she was so ready to be ravished.  
  
"P-please, go lower..."  
  
Korra gladly proceeded down, trying to control her own shaking from sheer happiness.  
  
  
Instead of going straight down to the place Asami wanted her the most, she carefully turned her girlfriend onto her stomach. Asami was confused at first, but as soon as Korra placed her lips on her sensitive back, Asami didn't mind at all. The way Korra licked down the crease of her spine, got Asami moaning a lot louder, writhing in place. Korras mouth was so searing and wet as she nibbled, licked, and kissed her way down to Asamis large backside. The cool air in the room caught the wet spots the avatar left on her body, creating new reasons to moan out loud. Korras tongue made little shapes on the journey down as her hands cupped Asamis full cheeks, squeezing them.  
  
"Ohh... You really love this part of me don't you? Ahh!"  
  
Korra hummed in approval.  
  
That mouth was already driving Asami insane but she was getting wetter every time Korra started squeezing her firm, cheeks together. Those strong hands were certainly going to be the death of her. Once Korras mouth traveled down to a particularly pleasurable spot under her girlfriends left cheek, Asami gasped in excitement.  
  
Korra couldn't help but sneak a peek of Asamis face as she sucked on the sensitive area. Her eyes were shut, mouth of gate, and gasping with the most sultry, sweet, sounds Korra had ever heard. It was turning her on so much more. She was addicted to the sounds and could honestly listen to her girlfriends cries of pleasure on repeat every single day of her life.   
  
She let go of Asamis spot, much to the ivory woman's disappointment, but Korra nudged her thighs open.  
  
There was an odd warmth and a heady scent found. A scent that Korra wanted to bury her nose in forever. Looking closer, Korra noticed a damp spot forming on the mattress. Asami must have really liked being teased that much. When she noticed Asami wiggling in place again, Korra knew she wanted more. So she placed her thumbs on Asamis bare, pink, lips and slowly rubbed them up and down. She didn't dare reach in for her clit or entrance, she just wanted to tease her girlfriend as much as possible. So she just gazed all over her body.  
  
Korra was so lost in the deep dips and curves of Asamis beautiful form. She had no doubt that she was falling faster in love with her everyday. Even now. Especially now, with how Asami was calling her name. Her heart fluttered in her chest and thudded like a jackhammer when her engineering girlfriend broke out into a series of sultry gasps and moans when Korra rubbed her lips faster. Korra felt like it was the greatest sound in the world.  
  
With a warm smile on her face, her hands continuing to rub her girlfriend harder. Korra rested her head on Asamis thigh, just listening to the sounds that kept her blood pumping.  
  
Asamis mouth was wide open with loud gasps and shuttering breaths, escaping without abandon. She was repeating Korras name like a prayer in such a hushed tone. It turned Korra on but more than anything, it made her heart beat faster with sheer happiness.  
  
Korra was so good. More than good. Wonderfully, dangerously, good at this. She didn't wonder if it was the books or her instincts taking over, she didn't care. All she knew was that Korras hands and mouth were becoming something she couldn't live without. Korras breath started hovering over her wet entrance, creating a unique sensation of pleasure that she had never felt before. She just couldn't hold back a guttural moan. Something was happening the longer Korra rubbed. A feeling she was familiar with when she touched herself. However, it was a lot stronger. MUCH stronger and so damn good. Asami didn't have the heart to tell Korra to stop. The feeling of it crawling up her body was so good, she didn't mind having her first time shortened down. Especially for something as good as this. She could feel it growing, just below her belly. As soon as she began to relax, surrendering her body to that pleasure...  
  
It stopped when the fingers pulled away.  
  
Asami was about to protest, but Korras pouting, smooth lips found even more wonderful places to travel to distract her from it. She was leaving a wet trail towards her inner thigh, the back of her knee, kissing the back of her shin, to the ball of her foot. Korra moved to kiss up her feet and Asami began to snicker when she reached her big toe. Once Korra moved back to interlock her fingers between all the toes, Asami burst into giggles at the tickling sensation, bucking and trying to move away.  
  
"Hahaha! Korra I told you, no feet! What're you doing?"  
  
"Loving every inch of you. Remember?"  
  
Asamis heart jolted as her demeanor slowly changed. She turned her red face around to bury in the pillow, but Korra gently nudged her to turn around on her back.  
  
Korra was still holding her foot, giving gentle kisses to the tip. "I wanna love every inch of you, Asami. I just want to kiss you all over your body because it's so beautiful. You're beautiful."  
  
"Ohhh... Korra..."  
  
Asami was entirely breathless (and red). Her head continued swimming at her lovers electric touch. Soon, Korras soft lips kissed down in between Asamis thighs. The closer she got to Asamis arousal, the more Asami opened her legs wider, cupping her breasts and pinching her own nipples, completely lost in Korras touch. If Korras fingers could work her over, she couldn't imagine what her mouth could do.

  
Something finally sunk into Asami. Surpassing excitement and arousal, formed happiness. To think just a few days ago she was too shy to take her own clothes off in front of her love. Now, she's spreading herself wide for Korra. Unafraid, confident, and excited as Korra worshiped every part of her body. There was a pleasant dizziness at the realization. She began pinching her nipples harder focusing on her desires.  
  
Korra was moving closer towards her clit and entrance. It was practically twitching with anticipation. Asami rubbed and twisted her nipples a little lighter to tease herself, biting her lip and shutting her eyes, waiting for Korras mouth to engulf her very wet self. Once she was there, she could feel Korra breathing over it, and that feeling in her belly returned with full force, ready to be released.  
  
She felt the ghost of her lovers breath and she began opening even wider for Korra with the help of her own hands.  
  
Korra moved in closer.  
  
"Oh, Korra... Korra, I love you. I love you so much, sweetheart. Oh, please.  Give it to me. Sore o watashi ni kudasai." Asami whispered in a hushed tone. She had never felt so excited in her life. She completely surrendered her body for the hot sensation of Korras mouth...  
  
... Then she heard a sound that took her aback.  
  
Korra started whimpering.

* * *

  
Shocked from the sounds, Asami let go of her spread legs and looked down concerned.  
  
"Sweetheart? Korra, what's wrong?"  
  
Asami could feel tiny trickles of wetness on top of her mound, where Korra was resting her forehead.  
  
Her arousal began to recede as she saw how Korra was trembling under her gentle strokes.  
  
She tried to think. What did she do wrong? Was this too soon? Too overwhelming? Was it another PTSD episode? Her episodes weren't usually like this. Whatever the case may be, she'd hold onto Korra no matter what. She'd spare her feelings for her precious girlfriends.  
  
"Asami," Korra croaked out with red eyes and tears streaming down her brown cheeks. "I'm sorry..."  
  
"Oh sweetheart, it's alright. Come here."  
  
Korra slowly dragged her body up to face her love, ready to speak, but Asami pressed a single digit to those gorgeous lips.  
  
"Korra, it's okay. It'll be okay. If you're scared, I completely understand. We'll stop, okay?" Asami whispered as she wrapped her arms around her broad back.  
  
"But, Asami I-"  
  
"It's okay." She cooed, silencing her with a soft peck. "I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't even realize how you'd be overwhelmed by this too." She reached over to wipe the tears away from her lovers face.  
  
"Asami, wait no. I'm sorry. I just couldn't control myself because... Because I'm... I'm happy. I'm so happy."  
  
"H-happy?" Asami looked confused.  
  
Korra nodded slowly, resting her forehead in the hollow of Asamis chest.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm just so happy," she said with a warm smile. "This is the happiest I've ever felt in my entire life." Korra began to hiccup, her throat straining, eyes stinging again. She fought her emotions to continue. "I love you so much, Asami. Life has been such a struggle for me. I've almost died multiple times, had so many enemies, and... Demons. It's been following me, scaring me. I've been struggling for years just to deal it and with what's happened to me. I had to go away to fix it myself."

  
"Korra... I know you did..." Asami sniffles.  
  
"I've missed everyone while I was away, but you? I've missed you the most, Asami. There wasn't a day, a minute, a moment... Where I didn't think about you. Sometimes when I wasn't having nightmares about all these horrible things, you were always in my dreams. I think that's when I finally knew I had feelings for you."  
  
"Really?" Asami asked breathlessly. She was in shock, but Korra didn't look up to see her face, especially when her eyes started welling up with fresh tears. Korra kept her nose buried between her breasts as her tears continued to pour.  
  
"Yes. I think that's when I knew I loved you. The longer I spent away from everyone else, I started to forget their faces. Especially when I saw..." Korra paused to breathe deeply, her body becoming rigid through the confession and the terrifying thought. Soon, she relaxed as Asami started comforting her by squeezing her tight with her arms and thighs, hoping she'd be okay to continue. "... That... Thing I told you about. But you? Your face was something I kept remembering no matter where I went."  
  
Asami began to sniffle hard, trying to control her feelings, but her body said otherwise with its shaking. "Oh, Korra... Do you know how you make me feel? How you make my body tremble every time I look at you smile? Or hear you speak? Especially when you look so happy. When you were gone, I missed your everything."  
  
Korra was now face to face with Asami, letting the tears fall once more, landing on her lovers cheek.  
  
"I thought about you every single day, wondering if you were okay. I wanted to come see you so badly, but I knew you wanted your space. It'd make me sad, but I just wanted you to be happy. I was falling too hard for you to see anyone else while you were gone, too. Especially when I read your letter," she sputtered, crying.  
  
"I'm sor-"  
  
"Shh... Never apologize for that," she whispered gently. "Never... You're here now. That's all that matters, Korra. We're not miles and miles away from each other, now. We're right where we want to be. Where we need to be. Warm in this bed, in the quiet of this night... loving each other with everything we have."  
  
"Mimi... Mimi, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Koko."  
  
Korra couldn't help but let out a nice laugh at the name.  
  
"I'm yours."  
  
"I'm yours, too."  
  
Asami grabbed Korras face hard for a long, fierce kiss as the radio started up another sensual song.

* * *

  
  
They pulled away from each other to breathe. The passion and lust slowly grew back into each other's eyes.  
  
"When I was gone, it's true I never stopped thinking about you. I thought about your face..." Korra pecked Asami on the nose. "Your eyes..." She gave butterfly kisses to her lovers eyelids. "Lips..." Korra continued down. "Neck..."  
  
  
Asami bit her lip when Korra started to leave a trail of kisses towards the space between her breasts. "Breasts..." she husked, latching onto her girlfriends left nipple while her fingers twisted and played with the right. Korras fingers pinched in the right places but her mouth was making Asami see stars. She was getting hot and wet all over again. Especially when Korra started grinding into her own, wetness seeping down her cheeks from the gyrating. All of these sensation were too much to bare.  
  
"K-Korra! Yes! Yes! Yes! Ohhh! Oh there!"  
  
Korra lashed her tongue as hard as she could over the pink nub as her hands moved down to grasp at Asamis hips. After hearing Asamis sweet sultry moaning and writhing, she needed to move lower to please her even further.  
  
"... And here." Korra was face to face with Asamis glistening, pink, warm sex. Korra was a little frightened because of how it might feel for the first time latching onto her love in that way, but she was certain it will give her lover and herself the pleasure they both need. It was decided right then and there. "I need to have you."  
  
"Oh please, yes. YES. I need to have you too, baby."  
  
Korra couldn't help but grin at Asamis enthusiasm as she helped open her lovers legs wider by holding her thighs while Asami herself grabbed from under her knees.  
  
She was so happy.  
  
She was bringing something wild out her girlfriend and was right where she wanted to be for years.  
  
They were about to make love.  
  
  
Asamis thighs shook in place. Terrified, but completely aroused with the situation she was in.  
  
This was it. THIS was it.  
  
Korra was about to take her virginity.  
  
The Korra she'd been in love with for years. The one she'd fantasize about for years. The one where her life would change forever because she reciprocated those feelings.  
  
They were going to make love for the very first time.  
  
She was going to have a heart attack, but it was so worth it.  
  
Korras breath got closer and closer...  
  
... Almost there. YES. YES. YES.  
  
Korras lips timidly wrapped around her clit and sucked just once with a hum coming through her throat...  


 

  
  
Before Asami had the greatest orgasm she'd ever have in her life.

* * *

  
Her hips bucked high into the air, breasts jiggling from the aftershock, stomach trembling, fingers and toes curling, with complete satisfaction plastered all over her face; from the heavy lidded eyes to the pleased smirk on her face.  
  
"Mm... Yeah..."  
  
Once she came down from that bliss, it took her a minute to realize what just happened.  
  
Korras entire body looked rigid, her eyes were bugging out, in complete shock.  
  
Asami immediately turned pale and turned away.  
  
"Uh... Asami?" Korra placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ohhh..." She mumbled into her hands.  
  
"Asami? Are you okay?" She said with a soft smile.  
  
"Ohh, gosh..."  
  
"Hey, it'll be okay..."  
  
Korra began to rub Asamis bareback.  
  
"But that was so... Embarrassing..."  
  
"Hey, if it were me, I wouldn't have lasted that long either."  
  
Korra gave her a gentle smile and that got Asami to relax a little.  
  
"Yeah, but... I could've at least gotten a couple more seconds in..."  
  
Korra chuckled, put Asami in her lap, and kissed her forehead tenderly. "We both wouldn't last very long since we are virgins, but are you alright?"  
  
"I'm alright. Thank you." Asami smiled as she uncovered her face but sighed heavily, "I guess with all the excitement and what you told me... How you looked at me... I just couldn't control myself."  
  
Korra bashfully turned away and hid her blushed face in her lovers hair.  
  
The radio started to play soft, comfortable music as the couple held each other, caressing one another, just for a moment or two.  
  
  
"You were really good too, Korra."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. You were just... Amazing," Asami stared at Korra, mesmerized as she remembered her touch. The places that Korra licked could still be felt from the small breeze in the room. Korra felt her face heat up again and rubbed the back of her head nervously.  
  
"I honestly surprised myself, haha..."  
  
"That book is pretty good... Or was it you taking some..." She playfully poked her nose. "Liberties?"  
  
Korra puffed her chest in pride.  
  
"Well, I suppose it was half and half, but to be honest, once I knew and learned your body..." She rubbed Asamis thighs up and down, "I guess my instincts took over. Besides, a wise woman once told me, 'You can't be afraid to mix it up sometimes'." She smirked.  
  
"You dork..." Asami playfully hit her with a pillow.  
  
The humiliation was gone now. All that was replaced from it was love and care. Asami appreciated everything that Korra was. To make her forget something so embarrassing and to make her feel better, made her heart sing. This feeling couldn't get any better.  
  
"Hahaha... I love you, Asami."  
  
That was the icing on the cake.  
  
"I love you too, Korra."  
  
Asami buried her face into Korras strong neck and kissed it, which caused Korra to sigh, completely relaxed.  
  
"Even if things didn't go according to plan...?" Asami teased before kissing Korras shoulder.  
  
Korra snickered. "Of course- Well actually, we could still work it out... Only if you want to."  
  
"I'm listening," Asami said quickly pulling back to look at Korra with interest. Korra stifled a chuckle.  
  
"Well, uh, you know what the best part of having a quick orgasm is?"  
  
Asami sat there for a moment before a deep blush started to creep over her cheeks.  
  
  
  
The answer: _"You can have a second, longer lasting, sensual one."_ \- Final Chapter of **"Pleasing Your Lady"**


	11. Later in the Night and Towards a New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the last chapter, and I have to say that it has been a ride. A short ride, but a fun one. Thank you so much for reading and hopefully I can write some more in the future.

**Later in the Night and Towards a New Day**

  
  
"Ohhh... Oh Korra, you 'DRIVE' me wild..." Asami purred in Korras lap as sweat rolled down various parts of her hot body.  
  
"Asami," Korra groaned out, appearing unamused at her joke but actually trying not to crack a smile.  
  
"Hehe, sorry I couldn't help it... "  
  
They both ended up giggling as they fell back onto their bed, tangled in each other's warm embrace.  
  
The couple were still going at it in the early morning. They just couldn't keep their hands off one another. Almost as if they were addicted. 

The radio was turned down some, the candles all but melted, into their night of passion. Unfortunately, they both ended up cleaning them off the dressers and throwing them away. After that, they went straight back to their love making.  
  
Their official first time was a bit clumsy. What with Asamis "premature appreciation" AGAIN, but when they got it right, they really got it right.

It was scary and thrilling all at the same time.  
  
Everything around their room disappeared when they tangled themselves in their sheets.  
  
  
As the night went on, sweat was covering various parts of their bodies, hands interlocked with one another, they even laughed lightly at the slapping noises their bodies made, but the pleasurable moans slowly took over the sounds.  
  
Their bed started bouncing, the room got much hotter, and the music was filling the room, almost matching the same passion as the two lovers. However, to the couple, the world was quiet. They continued to move and grind against one another, pleasing each other in every way they could, in almost every position they could think of on their own, until they were pleasantly sore and tired.  
  
Soft kisses, whispering promises of love, and the shifting of their limbs wrapping around each other, were the only noises heard in the quiet darkness now.  
  
"Korra..." Asami sighed.  
  
"Asami..." Korra mumbled back.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."

* * *

  
  
There was a quiet breeze flowing through the room as Asami started to open her eyes. She heard the pleasant chirping of hummingbird spirits outside as sunlight poured through the window and onto her side of the bed.  
  
As she yawned, she stretched her body out some. Asami felt a pleasant soreness in between her thighs that she couldn't help but smile at. When she remembered what Korra did to her, she hummed pleasantly to herself.  
  
As she reached up to brush the hair out of her eyes, she noticed that her hair was quite frizzy. She must've sweated out the products last night.  
  
She bit her lip, trying to stop the blush crawling on her face from the fresh thought.  
  
Asami turned over to see her sleeping lover, snoring softly as she lay on her stomach. Her hair looked wild as it stuck out in all sorts of directions. There was a small amount of drool running down the corner of her mouth, a tiny puddle of it forming on her pillow because of it. Like always. Asami could even see a hint of her pink lipstick stains on Korras mouth, cheeks, and forehead. From all the sweating and heat they made together, she was surprised it didn't smudge.  
  
What completed the scene however, was just how cute Korra looked. Her upper body took a gentle rise and fall as she breathed in and out with ease. Korra's face looked so pleasant and peaceful. Asami was always concerned with how much sleep Korra got. She remembered times when her girlfriend hadn't slept for 3 days straight when she was recovering from her trauma and injury.  
  
She gave Korras back a gentle rub, remembering those restless nights.  
  
Now that Korra was better than she was before, she slept like a rock in Asamis bed. Not even Asamis loud tinkering could wake her. Still though, to see her so peaceful, touched her heart.  
  
Soon, Asami noticed the back of her neck, muscle toned back, and butt were covered in fresh scratches, hickeys, and little bruise marks.  
  
Those were the spots Asami remembered digging her fingers into Korra, being taken by her multiple times in the night. It was fantastic. Then when it was her turn...  
  
She coughed and blushed at the thought.  
  
_'I guess we got a little crazy last night,'_ She thought.  
  
She gave butterfly kisses to each and every mark she left on Korra as an apology but, the light kisses surprisingly woke Korra.  
  
She groaned tiredly, "Hmmm... Mimi... Not now... Still tired..."  
  
Asami couldn't even get flustered at her nickname (maybe it was because she secretly fell in love with it). She chuckled and kissed down the center of Korras back. "Don't worry my beautiful, bed headed, love. I'll let you sleep... For now..." She teased, kissing her back again.  
  
"Mmm... I hope so. Cause you... You... Wore... Koko... OUT."  
  
Asami tried to cover her mouth from laughing too loud.  
  
Korra started grinning as she slowly opened one tired eye to see Asami laugh. She lived for Asamis beautiful laughter and cute snorting. It always made her smile to see her girlfriend so giddy.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you... Or wear you out last night, haha."  
  
"Hey, don't be sorry about that. It was worth it. Come lay with me," Korra mumbled tiredly and motioned her hand for Asami to lay under her arm.  
  
Asami gladly obliged.  
  
She had always felt safe and secure in Korras arms, even in her state of sleepiness.  
  
For awhile, Asami just listened to Korras steady breathing as she lay under her strong arms. She never knew of such comforting silence as this. She had never felt so warm, inside and out.  
  
In a world that has been so unfair to her, a countless number of times, this small comfort helped her feel at peace. If only for this moment at least.  
  
She curled herself up into a comfortable position and with a small smile, she surrendered herself to sleep.

* * *

  
  
The suns bright light had spread across the entire bed now, touching Asamis face, waking her up with its warmth. As she slowly opened her eyes, she was met with those dazzling beautiful blue ones she loved so much. Korra was rubbing her back in small circles as she rested her head on her own elbow.  
  
Those hands felt so good. Korra had the most skilled ones, too. She thought they could both stay like this forever.  
  
"Good morning, beautiful," Korra whispered.  
  
"Good morning, gorgeous," Asami whispered back.  
  
They both leaned in for a cute peck on the lips.  
  
"How did you sleep?" Asami asked.  
  
"Pretty good. More than good. Like a baby."  
  
Asami chuckled.  
  
"How about you, Asami?"  
  
"It was wonderful. I've never slept better in my life."  
  
Korra smiled as she scooted closer to Asami, caressing her back.  
  
"I'm glad, Asami."  
  
"I'm glad, too."  
  
They kissed again.  
  
"Asami... Last night... That was incredible. You were incredible."  
  
Asami couldn't stop grinning. She tried covering herself by pulling the blankets over her face.  
  
_'So cute,'_   Korra thought as she gave her signature smirk.  
  
"Haha. Thank you, sweetie. But you?"  
  
Asami couldn't contain her blush as she remembered all those wonderful touches. It was pure bliss. Bliss that settled into her stomach.  
  
"You were amazing. So... Amazing, Korra. Spirits..." She sighed pleasantly. "No ones ever made me feel that way before. Touched me like that before..." She whispered as she stroked Korras cheek.  
  
Korra beamed with pride.  
  
She blushed deeply with such a huge grin plastered on her face that Asami couldn't help but laugh at.  
  
They both reached out to hold one another, rolling around with glee, kissing, until they were tangled up in between the sheets, laughing with pure joy.  
  
Korra thought that she'd never get so far and so close with Asami. Being bare, playing in their bed like this, with this much comfort and love, was heaven to her.  
  
This wasn't something she had hoped for in her life. All she had ever wanted was happiness. In a world that had broken her spirit again and again, that is just one thing that she wanted the most. She never imagined it to be like this. To feel as good as this. A blissful feeling settled into her stomach as she lay beside her lover.  
  
As they got comfortable, Korra looked deep into Asamis eyes and stroked her cheek tenderly.  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
  
"How'd you know that I was thinking?"  
  
"Haha, because you're using your thinking face."  
  
"Pfft... I don't have a thinking face."  
  
"You do so have a thinking face. You sort of stare off into space and you cock your right eyebrow up. That's how I know you're thinking."  
  
"Wow... I didn't even know that. Have you been stalking me, Asami?"  
  
"Hahaha... Oh yes. I hide myself in a bush everyday tip toeing wherever you go on avatar duty, watching your every move, with my evil Future Industries binoculars," she said as she threw her head back in an over exaggerated laugh.  
  
"Wow. You just had to throw in a Future Industries invention in it too, huh? You're a total nerd, you know that right?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm your nerd."  
  
"Haha, true."  
  
The couple cracked up as Korra moved down to squeeze Asamis midsection for a tight hug.  
  
Korra was so close to Asami, she could feel the beating of her heart, and it was as steady as a drum; settling her nerves, making her feel warm and welcomed  
  
She rubbed her lovers soft thighs, moved her hands up to rub her comfortably smooth belly and kissed the space between her perky breasts.  
  
Asami hummed at Korras tenderness. She began to close her eyes, relishing in her gentle touch.  
  
"This is so... Surreal..." Korra breathed out as she nestled her face in between Asamis breasts.  
  
Asami stroked her wild hair as she smiled, thinking she knew what Korra was going to say.  
  
"How soft I am?"  
  
"Heh... Well, that too... But I was talking about... About how much I love you, Asami."  
  
_'I'll never get tired of hearing you say that.'_  She thought as a small smile crawled on her face.  
  
"Everyday when I wake up and I see that you're laying right beside me, my heart just can't control itself. I get so happy. Even when I'm having, you know, a really bad day, I think about you and how warm you are to make it just a little bit better. You make me feel good about my... My everything, Asami. You accept me. Flaws and all."  
  
"Oh, Korra..." Asamis vision got a bit blurry from the unshed tears. _'You barely have any flaws, sweetheart.'_   She didn't say it out loud because she knew Korra would disagree with it.  
  
"You're always there with encouragement for me. You've seen me at my ugliest. My weakest. To think that we weren't exactly friends at first. I've never really taken the time to get to know you with all the messes I had to go through in my life. But now, I'm so glad I took my time to see you for who you are."  
  
Asami relished at Korras warm words though, trying hard not to shed a tear so she wouldn't worry her love. She just squeezed her tighter with her thighs as she reached down to rub her back.  
  
"Getting to know you, was the best thing that's ever happened to me. Everyday with you, is always something new, Asami. And I almost missed it."  
  
This is when the tears began to fall. Korra loved her. Asamis heart was hurting it was pounding so hard.  
  
"Sometimes you can do the littlest things like laughing and it's like... I fall even harder in love with you. Last night, though... It was such a big thing we did. I can't even describe how I feel right now."  
  
Asami held Korra tighter as she felt herself getting even more emotional. She sniffled out loud about to wipe her tears, but Korra noticed and sprang in to wipe them away.  
  
Korra was about to apologize profusely for making her cry but these were happy tears. Asami gently pressed a single digit to her lips so she could speak.  
  
"That... That's the single sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me." She sniffled as she cupped Korras face.  
  
"Korra... Do you know what you do to me?" She asked looking deep into her girlfriends shimmering blue eyes. "You always bring the fun out of me; the silliness out. I'm completely relaxed when I'm with you and I don't have to worry about anything. You keep me all centered, sweetie."  
  
Asami sniffled but pressed on.  
  
"You're such a good listener, too. You always listen to my crazy engineering ideas, even if you can't fully understand it all. I love you even more when you get that confused look on your face when I'm explaining, 'that cool roadway stuff'."  
  
Korra chuckled as she was kissed on the forehead.  
  
"You always know when I'm feeling down and when I need a hug. You always know whenever I need your gentle kisses."  
  
She pecked Korras nose.  
  
"You make me feel so loved, Korra. You make me feel good in so many ways I never thought possible. It's something I haven't felt or had in a very long time. I've never been this deep in love with someone... Since... I don't even remember when."  
  
She brushed her lips against Korras mouth as happy tears formed again.  
  
"You are the best things that's ever come into my life. I don't feel alone when I'm with you. I feel so safe in your arms. You have this warmth to you that's just so... Indescribable. The closest I can think of, when I'm with you and you're smiling at me, is that it feels like home. A home I thought I'd never have again."  
  
Korras tears fell over her cheeks and onto Asamis face.  
  
"Asami... I don't even know what to say..."  
  
"You don't have to say anything... Let's just spend the whole day together. Just the two of us?"  
  
More tears shed as Korra laughed whole heartedly.  
  
"That sounds perfect..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you."


End file.
